heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Garfield Logan
|history=Born to researchers who liked living in the middle of nowhere with bad healthcare and green monkeys, Gar contracted a rare disease called Sakutia when he was three. He was dying, and the only way his folks could save his life was by constructing a cure from... green monkey blood. This had the unintentional side effect of making Gar himself green, and able to turn into any animal he could think of. This was fun for a while! A while until his parents died in a boating accident. Seriously. It was a totally mundane accident no one saw coming. The kid was taken in by King Tawaba, a friend of his parents' and chief of the local tribe. Problem is, the dude's witch doctor had hated Gar's parents with the passion of 1,002 suns, so he hired a couple of American looters to kill Gar, offering them the location of an abandoned temple in exchange. The temple collapsed on the witch doctor and the looters stole Gar instead, bringing him back with them to the states to commit crimes for them. Those guys killed each other and the courts appointed his parents' attorney as his legal guardian. Problem with appointing attorney as legal guardian: while everyone thought the Logans were all dead, this lawyer dude was embezzling all their money! So THIS GUY wanted Gar dead, and set out to kill him. But Gar? By this time? Was like HEY SUPERHEROES I wanna be one! He got rejected by two groups in a row: Really Weird Heroes and Teenaged Sidekick Unofficial Club. It was because he needed the permission of his guardian, and his guardian was the evil lawyer, who was also dumb, because he couldn't figure out the green kid in the purple mask was the green kid he was legally responsible for. But whatever: in desperation, Gar ran away to join the circus, figuring this generally worked out for people with a drive to fight crime. Problem!! It was an evil circus. So after he got hypnotized into being evil, the group of Teen Sidekicks fought him and sorted out the mess, then got him back in touch with the Really Weird Heroes, in whom he confided his legal guardianship woes. Finally, they picked the kid up and adopted him. He got to be a superhero with them! That was fun! And his adoptive mom had been a movie star, and man, he wanted to be a star too, so she helped him get some contacts and he wound up on a science fiction show as the somewhat annoying green sidekick to the crew that some fans loved and and some loathed. Then his adoptive family all died except for his 'dad'. His show got cancelled, but his it was okay, his then-dad was like 'here, focus on school and superheroing'. And then he was like 'no you're doing it wrong. DO IT RIGHT.' And weirdly distant turned into borderline abusive. That turned out kind of okay for a while anyway, because Gar fell back in with a the Teen Sidekicks; it turned out that real friends were actually a thing and he could have them and have fun with them! Who knew?! Heck, he even got a girlfriend! Even if the evil lawyer/ex-legal-guardian who had killed his Really Weird Heroes adoptive family ended up stealing her as bait to get Gar to come fight him, and naturally this girl was like 'you know what let's take a break'. Finally, while kickin' it with the group of Teen Sidekicks, he fell in love with another young superhero, but she turned out to have been a double agent the whole time, leading him on to get access to his friends so her boss could kill them all. Not cool. She died in the ensuing conflict. Roundabout then he hit eighteen, and then it turned out his borderline abusive dad's helmet that gave him powers had warped his mind, and he went evil and tried to kill Gar and his friends. Then HE died in the ensuing conflict! Inheriting a crapton of wealth from two sources, a good chunk of which was placed in trust until he was 21, with the bulk of it in trust until he's 25, Gar decided to take a break from heroing and go to college. While there, he started working on becoming Internet Famous and started a blog and whatever, gamely signing autographs and making appearances at science fiction conventions. Finally, Gar finished college and was like, okay, I'm rich, 22, and have The Nerdist on speed dial, I AM GONNA DO THIS HERO THING AGAIN. Maybe he will even get a girlfriend who's not evil or bait! Miracles do happen, every day. }} Category:DC Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Unregistered Category:Character